walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 76
Issue 76 is the seventy-sixth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 13: Too Far Gone. It was originally published on August 11, 2010. Plot Synopsis Rick asks Michonne why she hit him, but soon realizes that he was out of control. As Glenn and Heath head back home, the group they'd previously encountered hears their motorcycles. Michonne asks Maggie to keep Carl for the night as Rick has been detained for attacking Pete Anderson and pointing a gun at Douglas. As Pete is being treated by doctor Cloyd, he stares resentfully at Rick in the other house. Rick has a long talk with Douglas. Douglas tells him about Alexander Davidson. Alexander was a friend of Douglas and security liaison at the White House. Together, they had built the walls around Alexandria, with Alexander acting as leader. After the wall was completed, however, Alexander started to change. He started sexually exploiting women and putting others in danger, so Douglas decided he had to go. Douglas couldn't bring himself to murder his former friend, so he exiled him instead, practically sentencing him to death. He warns Rick not to make him make the same decision again. Rick confesses that he has never wanted to be a leader. He tells Douglas about what happened with Shane outside of Atlanta, Georgia and how Carl killed Shane. Andrea is getting ready to head out with Abraham and the construction crew to her first shift on the bell tower. Abraham asks if anyone is going to cover night shift, but Andrea points out that she's there to protect them from living threats, and that smart people aren't going to travel at night, adding that she can't really see anything in the dark anyway. She asks about Rick and hopes he's okay. Abraham supposes Rick had a good reason for what he did. Rick is released by Douglas and goes to see Carl. He is greeted by Maggie, who's started teaching at school. Carl is angry that Rick left him alone again and dismisses his father. Meanwhile, Jessie leaves Pete, just as Heath and Glenn arrive back to the safe-zone. Douglas tells Rick that he may carry a weapon inside the compound and that he trusts Rick to do whatever it takes to keep the community safe. He tells Rick to feel free to break the rules in order to keep everyone safe, but, never to question his authority again. Michonne tells Rick to get himself together and Rick goes home to sleep. When Rick wakes up he talks to Lori through the phone in his bag, and tells her about the Hunters they killed and what happened with Pete and says he might be losing control when Carl walks in. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Heath *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Regina Monroe *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Peter Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Barbara *Derek *Carlos *Patrick *Sandra *The Scavengers *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Lori Grimes (Voice, Hallucination) '' Deaths *Alexander Davidson ''(Confirmed Fate) Trivia *Carl learns about Rick's visions and hallucinations of Lori. *This is the first issue of The Walking Dead published by Skybound Entertainment. *The cover implies that Douglas Monroe may have killed or been responsible for other's deaths as he has "blood on his hands". ru:Выпуск 76 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise